Mile High
by Pixieated
Summary: COMPLETE Draco and Ginny in a muggle plane...an empty bathroom...ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Mile High Club


**Disclaimer: **I wish I could say I own JK Rowling's wonderful characters, but sense I don't, I'm going to steal them for a little bit.

**A/N: **Hey! There's nothing much I can say here except I hope you enjoy my first PWP, took a lot of work to complete the last scene, but it was well worth it. R&R

* * *

I was running as fast as I could, as fast as the wind carried me.

I was soaring in the air; lungs on fire, heart about to explode, and it felt great.

Great to be liberated from it, from all of it… everything.

Everything from my old crush on Harry Potter, who I think has finally fallen for me, to the thing that was infatuated with me.

You would have thought he would have left me alone after the whole Chamber of Secrets thing, but he didn't, and man was he persistent.

Think you know who I am?

That's right, Ginny. Or rather, Ginerva Molly Weasley, but let's keep it at Ginny.

I was born 23 years ago… ok 25 years, but who's counting? I've been blessed with flawless looks, bright brown eyes that seemed to be the color of milky chocolate at times, and masses of wavy red hair, one of the many things I'm grateful for, being a Weasley. But you would think they would leave me alone for one miserable day of my life.

Oh, people think I have it all. And maybe they're right in some ways. I mean sure, I grew up dirt poor, but that's not a big deal. I grew up in a big family, with lots of love. Even if Ron sometimes got kind of annoying with his concern. 'Ginny be careful, Ginny don't do that.' You should have heard him when I told mum about New York. My family doesn't think I know what's best for me.

Of course I know what's best for me, and if I make a mistake, oh well, I'll learn.

Another thing - Harry Potter. I know he wasn't my best friend, but we did become friends after a while. I had a crush on him on most of my adolescent life, while he on the other hand, blatantly ignored me. Okay, so that's stretching it a little, but I was always the fourth wheel to the Golden Trio. Then there's the whole I need to be saved from Tom aka Voldemort. But I prefer the name Tom.

Back to Harry, so he decided to totally ignore me, as far as my advances to him went, only to be back in my face like a bloody Malfoy, which is why I'm in this whole mess in the first place. You can't just come up to me the day after I left school and be like "Ginny, I love you, I know you've changed your mind about me, but we can make it work, I promise."

Yeah, right.

So, I was 17 going on 18 when this American model agent found me working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and gave me his card, in fact, Fred and George were the only ones supporting my decision to move to New York, but I think they did it to see how many shades of purple Ron could turn.

I'll admit, at first I was skeptical, thinking he was one of those people that gets naïve young people to perform disgusting sex acts for them. So I got Hermione, who is now one of the best mediwitches, to check them out for me through her friends.

Next thing you know I'm on a flight to New York with a license to kill. Wish I could've used it on the person next to me, for it was none other then Draco Malfoy.

During the seemingly endless flight, he wouldn't shut up. And he wasn't even talking, oh no sir-ee, he was straight-out flirting with me. Not that I didn't enjoy it at the time. What! It's not my fault that a year before the Ministry of Magic cleared his name, the last Malfoy alive finally got some meat on his bones and his skin stopped looking as ghostly pale. In fact, he looked quite tasty sitting there, with a smirk upon his lips.

There were moments when his hand brushed my thigh, and he pulled away mumbling sorry, but continued to talk as if the incident never happened. But when his hand did come to rest at the hem of my skirt, it felt like heaven and hell all at once. My skin warmed to his touch under the thin material of my clothing, and tingled under his fingertips. And bloody hell it felt great!

But you know what the worst part was? Right when he got a little too close to my… um… area, I shot up like a bullet and ran for the bathroom. But idiot that I am, I couldn't figure out how the damn lock worked, so while I was trying to compose myself in an area barely big enough for two, (I mean, come on, with the price of the first class ticket, which thank gods I didn't pay for, you would think the loo would be a _little_ bit bigger than this), I heard someone come in.

I was about to tell who ever it was to sod off when I saw it was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing in here?" I said, trying to keep the shake out of my voice.

But I already knew the answer to that. He'd come to stake a claim to what was his, something I wished he had done back in school while I was lusting after sexiest Quidditch player I had ever laid eyes on.

Draco didn't answer me; instead he smirked and locked the door behind him, staring down at me, with his chest brushing against my own. He put his hands on my face as if trying to memorize it. Then leaned down and kissed me hard, his tongue invading my mouth.

I knew what I was doing was wrong. I should not have been in a _restroom_, snogging Draco Malfoy, but my body was betraying my mind. My tongue in a mating ritual of its own with his, and it felt brilliant.

I heard a moan and realized it was my own. My hands were on his hard belly, tearing away his shirt, wanting to feel his hot flesh. His hands did the same, pulling open my blouse while he teased my throat with his sinful tongue; his erection pressing into my belly.

With one hand, I pushed him back against the wall, while the other reached down to the waistband of his expensive trousers, making short work of the zip.

I tried to pull them down as his light kisses led a trail to my breast, but they caught mid thigh.

I sat on top of the small sink counter, grateful to land on my blouse, giving him a peak at what laid under my skirt.

Draco swallowed hard when he saw I was wearing nothing beneath the garment. Stepping forward, he held the back of my head, his fingers savoring my smooth mass of red hair. His tongue went immediately to work, teasing the sensitive spot behind my ear.

I groaned as I felt his cock stroking my clit, his pre-cum making me wetter then before and I nearly cried out when I felt him enter me with one stroke.

He paused for a moment, letting me get accustomed to his size, bucking as my inner muscles compressed around him.

He pulled out, and entered me again, my hips pushing towards him as he plunged into me.

I wrapped my legs around his slim, nicely built waist, pulling him in deeper then before, feeling my orgasm unfold.

I groaned out his name just as he came, pouring his seed into me.

I was soaring as high as I could, lungs on fire, heart about to explode, and it felt exhilarating.

At last, hearts pounding, we scrambled back to our seats. The faint smile on his lips might have been reassuring, but his words were enough to heat the breath in my lungs to searing embarrassment. He turned to me and said, "I'm sorry love, what's your name again?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well do you love it or are you going to tell me to get back to my usual angsty self? This is a whole new field for me, so tell me what you think!

HUGE thanks to my amazing beta reader Jack who has got to have the most patience ever!


End file.
